Sailor Earth
by earth princess terra
Summary: Terra was adopted into Serena's family and she is sailor earth. She helps sailor moon fight evil by moonlight and they both win love by daylight. Who is Terra's love you ask? Well you just have to read and find out. R&R i don't own the sailor moon characters from sailor moon.


**Terra's P.O.V**

August 5th, 1998

I got up early today cause today is my older brother Darien's Birthday today. My Parents and I had plans for his birthday cause I asked my mom if we could do something special for his birthday since we love my brother. Mom didn't tell me what we were doing cause I get to excited. My brother is three years older than me, I will be turning 4 on the 18th of this month. After I made my bed I got dressed. I know I am three but for some reason I can get dressed on my own. I chosen to wear a light blue shirt with a white skirt. I left my room and tipped toed to my brother's room. I got to his room and opened the door and went in. I started to run over to his bed.

"Good morning Darien!" I shouted as I jumped on the end of his bed. He woke up and fell out of his bed.

"Ow! Terra why the heck did you wake me up?" Darien asked me.

"I woke you up cause' I wanted to be the first to wish you a "Happy Birthday". So Happy Birthday Darien!" I said as I give him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"Thank you Terra. Now can you leave my room so I can get dressed?" Darien asked me. I nodded and went downstairs. Mom was already up.

"Morning, Mommy!" I said to my mom with a smile on my face.

"Good Morning, Sweetie. We are having chocolate chip pancakes, then we will have cake which is for your brother's birthday." Mom said. I nodded and Sat down at the table, then I saw dad sneaking up behind mom. I was trying hard not to laugh. Then I saw dad hug mom from behind, mom let out a shriek. I was giggling now.

"Honey you shouldn't tell Terra everything she gets to excited." Dad said.

"I know but I couldn't leave her out." Mom said as she kissed dad on the cheek.

"Morning, Daddy." I said to dad.

"Morning, Terra. Did you wake your brother up?" Dad asked me. I nodded yes to his question. Then I saw Darien come into the kitchen. He was wearing a whitish blueish shirt and black shorts.

"Good morning Birthday boy." I heard mom say to Darien.

"Morning, Mother and Father." Darien said.

"Morning son are you happy now that you are 7?" Dad asked Darien. Darien nodded his head yes in response and sat down at the table and started eating pancakes. After we all ate, Mom went and got Darien's birthday cake. We all singed happy birthday to him and then we ate some cake.

"Hey Darien how about we take a drive to the park?" Mom asked Darien.

"That would be great mom. Hey Terra I bet I can beat you in a race when we are at the park." Darien said.

"I bet I will win Darien." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. Then everyone headed out the door.

"Come on let's go!" I heard Darien shouted as he was standing next to the car. We got into the car and started heading to the park. The ride was silent going to the park, until I heard mom scream my father's name. I looked at the road a head of us, I saw a truck, I thought it was going to hit us, but dad swerved the car to the side and we ended up going over a cliff. Fear that my brother and I would lose our lives, I felt that my brother needed to live. I Unbuckled myself and put my body in front of Darien's. I closed my eyes fearing what happens next. I heard the car hit the ground. I heard sirens come I know everything is going to be alright. I opened my I eyes, I saw my parents dead bodies. I wanted to cry but I heard my brother breathing but when I looked to him he was unconscious and the car was on fire. I knew we had to get out of the car. I unbuckled Darien and dragged him out of the car. The firemen got there and one came over to Darien and I telling me it was going to be alright. He Picked Darien and I up. I felt tired and I fell asleep in the fireman's arm. When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room. I looked around the room. Then a doctor came in.

"Oh I see you have awoken. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I am fine Sir, but how is my brother?" I asked him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Your brother is fine, but he lost his memory. It's a miracle that you and your brother survived the crash. Especially you because you don't have a scratch on you." He said. When I heard him say Darien doesn't have his memory I was sad.

"Sir May I go see my brother?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

" I am sorry but you can't see your brother right now. But can you give me the info. of you and your brother such as age, birthday and name?" He asked I nodded my head yes and gave him the info. they needed. A week later my brother and I we sent to and orphanage. After a month In the orphanage I was adopted by the Tisukino family they had a daughter my age and a baby boy, their names were Serena and Sammy. I gave the Lady at the Orphanage a letter for her to give to my brother when he is old enough to take care of me and that he knows that he knows about me and that he can find me. That was ten years ago though. Now I live with my great Step family and today Serena's and my's adventure Begins.

* * *

**Well here is the prologue of my story hope you liked it please R&R, follow and favorite if you want to. **

**form **

**earth princess terra**


End file.
